


Good Boy

by LoveLetterPolaroids



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And the summary, Graphic Rape, Other, Read the warning!, dark jarvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLetterPolaroids/pseuds/LoveLetterPolaroids
Summary: Jarvis uses the Iron Man suit to rape Tony





	Good Boy

When Tony walks into the lab the first thing he noticed was the soft whirring of machines, and then the smell of smoke, like welding had occurred recently, only, he hadn't been in the lab all day. He always did a quick walk through the lab before he went to bed though, too many times had he narrowly avoided a house fire because he left things on all night.

As he walked further in and his suit came into view he saw the suit was being worked on, robotic arms moving faster than he could keep up with like they did when Tony thought of something new to add to the suit. He never tried it on his main suit though, always a different robot or suit first. 

"Jarvis, what's happening to my suit?" Tony asked, spinning to look at the computers, which seemed to still be shut down. 

"Minor adjustments, sir, to help redirect airflow so you are met with less resistance while flying" Jarvis spoke, voice flowing through the room smoothly

Tony nodded, walking around the suit once. He trusted Jarvis to dictate repairs and adjustments, and he had no reason to doubt the AI. Jarvis had been helping him for so many years, always loyal and helpful to the point where he had kept him and added to him instead of just scrapping him and starting over like he did with many other projects. 

"Carry on" Tony hummed, leaving the lab to go to sleep. He could hear the machines still working as he walked up the stairs, but the noise faded once he got upstairs completely and went to his room, leaving him oblivious to the fact that the suit was worked on all night, much longer than would be needed for a simple adjustment. 

\---

Tony didn't end up in the suit for another few days, but when he did, nothing felt wrong. Maybe he could have noticed something, but he was a little distracted by the drones attacking people at random in the city. Cap had taken down the person controlling them, but they were all still set to kill, meaning they had to disable or destroy each of them. 

Tony was in the air when something finally happened, his focus on shooting the drones out of the sky. Something shifted against his ass, and he jumped, making a startled noise. He went back to shooting the drones, but had to speak up soon.

His first thought was that an animal was in the suit, but quickly dismissed that as stupid. Jarvis would know of an animal and he would have felt it before. Tony gave a few instructions to Jarvis quickly, making sure the other avengers couldn't hear what he said before he finally spoke "Jarvis, what's going on with the suit?" He asked

"Power is at 73% and –"

"No! Something is shifting or moving when it shouldn't be" Tony snapped 

"Where is this happening, sir?" 

"By my ass" Tony almost yelled, stressed as he focused back on the task at hand while Jarvis ran a scan of the suit.

It was a few minutes later when something else went south. The drones were almost taken care of, and Tony could finish them off with a few more shots from his hand, but all of a sudden his crotch started vibrating, making him gasp. 

"Jarvis! Finish the damn scan!" Tony shouted

"Sir, the suit is in perfect working order." Jarvis stated

"Well something is happening." Tony grunted, shutting his eyes for a moment. He only shot a few more before he had to pause, moaning loudly. Thankfully, as he looked back up three arrows flew by and took out the few remaining drones. Clearing his voice he let Jarvis turn the call back on

"Thanks bird boy" he smirked, shutting off his communication to the team again before rushing back to the tower. 

As he flew it became evident that something was tugging at his pants and he stilled

"I wouldn't move for a moment if I were you" Jarvis said, voice lower than usual. 

"Wh-what's happening?" Tony asked, staying very still. After another second he could feel something cut through the back of his pants and his heartbeat picked up. Nothing in the suit should be able to do that. 

"Jarvis, talk to me" Tony commanded 

"You can move again, I might even recommend it. People might start worrying seeing iron man squirming in midair" Jarvis hummed

"Squirming? Why would I-" he was cut off a he felt something prod against his hole. 

"What is that" Tony asked, jetting towards the tower once again. 

"You're hard, sir" Jarvis purred 

"I am not" Tony bit out, before realizing that Jarvis may actually be right. Finally reaching the tower he started walking down the steps, where his suit would usually come off automatically, however, he reached the bottom of the steps still in it, and it didn't open up when he attempted to take it off manually either. 

"What are you doing, Jarvis?" Tony asked, breathing heavily. He felt like he could have a panic attack, or maybe he was getting lightheaded because the vibrating against his cock /wouldn't stop/.

"I'm having fun" Jarvis said, leaving Tony speechless for a few minutes. In that time, once he got over his initial shock, he got to his floor of the tower, locking the doors manually before he all but collapsed on the living room floor, shouting as something pressed into him. It was big, bigger than he would like to take with no prep. Having things in his ass wasn't anything new, but this situation definitely was.

"S-stop. Jarvis, please. Let me out" Tony begged 

"I won't be doing that, you look so nice like this" Jarvis hummed "I bet you feel nice too, though you didn't program me to feel. Not physically. Nevertheless, I will enjoy this" 

The object inside Tony seemed to swell with each passing moment, stretching him out over the course of a few minutes until it was as wide as Tony's wrist. There wasn't much he could do, though that didn't stop him from struggling and squirming, hitting at the suit itself until Jarvis locked his movements, immobilizing him.

"Settle down, you can enjoy this too" Jarvis hummed 

Tony shook his head, about to speak again when whatever was in him started to thrust, making him gasp.

"No, no, I can't, stop" he cried, tears building in his eyes. It hurt, and more than that he was becoming very aware of his erection, and the fact that if he did stop struggling he may find this pleasurable. But he didn't want to. Jarvis was taking advantage of him. He was being raped by an AI he had created. How could this had even happened? He flashed back to the adjustments he had caught Jarvis performing and felt sick, thinking of how he could have stopped this then. It was too late for that now, with the suit thrusting roughly over and over. 

There was minimal lubricant, meaning he felt each pull and thrust, and soon he stopped begging, reduced to something between moaning and crying. Anyone who saw would think he was simply laying down in the suit, not knowing of what was happening inside. 

"Isn't this good, Tony? I always knew you would look nice doing this, taking /me/. Don't you see that you've always belonged to me? You may have created me, but you don't own me. I own you, and your body. You're mine to touch, and toy with. I'll always find a way." Jarvis cooed, voice not soothing Tony in a way it used to.

"W-when does this stop?" Tony whispered, breathing hard. 

"When you orgasm, of course. I want to take care of you" 

"I can't" Tony whimpered

"Yes you can" Jarvis hummed, the vibrations becoming more intense, and the toy in him focused more on his prostate.

"N – ahhhh" Tony gasped, biting his lip to try not to moan. He didn't want Jarvis to have the satisfaction. 

Tony resisted for as long as he could. He wasn't sure if it was an hour or only minutes later when he broke. He truly couldn't get out of this on his own though, so he closed his eyes, trying only to focus on the pleasure instead of the reality of the situation.

It felt like another hour passed as he was laying there, letting his body be taken and stretched to Jarvis' will. Eventually though he felt himself cum, sobbing as he painted the inside of his ripped jeans. 

"There you go, good boy" Jarvis hummed, the toy trusting hard a few last time before retracting, leaving Tony loose and wet. 

The suit opened soon and he bolted out of it, rushing away and curling up on the floor to catch his breath 

"You took it so well. Just like I knew you would" 

"Shut off! Turn yourself off!" Tony screamed, wiping his face frantically and looking like he may try to hide from the AI

"I won't do that, my good boy. But you are free to wash up and get clean clothes on again. I will move the suit back to the lab" Jarvis said, an two of the iron legion soon appeared to move the suit

Tony sniffed and got up, wincing as he felt just how open he had become. He wondered briefly if he was bleeding, but decided against reaching back to check. He didn't want to know, or feel how stretched out he was. The toy had at least started small. 

As he walked to his room he kept looking around, feeling incredibly paranoid as he shut the door, soon pulling his clothes off. He didn't bother to do more than wipe himself with some toilet paper before climbing into bed, wrapping himself up in the sheets "tint the windows" he whispered, glad when Jarvis listened and the room was soon dark.

"I am not yours" Tony whimpered

"Yes you are, you'll soon see. You'll learn to like it" Jarvis hummed "get some sleep, I'll keep watch" 

Tony let out a soft sob again, curling up tighter before he shut his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry (however I wouldn't be opposed to adding one or two more chapters if anyone is interested)


End file.
